D
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 30. Synopsis The trio are traveling but an unexpected encounter ruins the plan. But Pearl saves the day. Chapter Plot The original bodyguards are looking for missy. They remind themselves that she was supposed to go to Sandgem Park, yet here they are riding bikes. Still, they admit something went wrong, so they ride off to find their client. Meanwhile, missy travels with Diamond and Pearl, and reminisces herself how they fought back the horde of Bidoof, thinking they were professional bodyguards, despite their age. While thinking, a Pokémon appears, growling at the trio. Diamond and Pearl are alerted, but the Pokémon disappears into the grass, making the two wonder what happened. Missy thinks about her butler, who warned her about possible dangers, and sees he was right after all. Diamond asks Platinum when they were going to lunch, referring to her as "Missy", which she says they are near Oreburgh City. Pearl gets mad with Diamond for calling the girl "Missy", but Diamond reminds it is what Chatler said: "Protect! Missy!" It makes Pearl wonder if her name is actually "Mis" and the surname is "sy". however, Pearl hits Diamond, since that's obviously not true, and promises to uncover her secrets, and sell it to TV station at Jubilife City. At Professor Rowan's lab in Oreburgh City, Rowan has returned, after having an interview with Jubilife TV. He asks Mr. Berlitz about the data involving gender differences, which Mr. Berlitz has prepared, along with differences between Pokémon in Eastern and Western Sinnoh. Rowan notes how fast he did that, leaving one more important thing left. He looks at papers about Pokémon evolution. Diamond and Pearl make more jokes. Pearl notes there are many Pokémon types, so he and Diamond name some. However, Diamond starts mentioning eating-types, and earns a slap from Pearl. Pearl explains a lot of types have weaknesses over other types. He asks Diamond what is the term called, who can't remember the statement. Pearl points out this is what happens when Diamond is only thinking about food. Just then, Diamond states it is type compatibility with the food, but gets hit by Pearl for missing the timing. Pearl thinks of new ideas, while missy wonders if this was their bodyguard training. She asks if it's okay if Pearl should smack Diamond. Pearl claims it doesn't hurt as much as it sounds, to which Diamond disagrees. Still, Pearl explains it is more than just smacking Diamond around - it is to convey messages and feelings, whether they are doing good or whether they should improve something. Pearl admits it is a hard hit from his heart, though Diamond hopes the punch to be softer. Suddenly, Chimler starts laughing, to whom Pearl starts shouting at it, thinking it is ridiculing their philosophy. He notices it is just laughing at the grass that tickles it. Suddenly the same Pokémon that ambushed the group appears: a Luxio. Luxio grabs missy by her scarf, and drags her and Piplup into the grass. Pearl and Diamond follow the Luxio, who is surrounded by more of Shinx and Luxio. Pearl notes the lone Luxio is hostile to them, while others are simply spectators. Thinking it just wants to show its pride by fighting them, Diamond sends Lax and Tru to fight. They attempt to surround the lone Luxio, who beats them all at once. Pearl recommends Diamond to increase his speed next time. He notices Luxio's roar, as it tries to show off to others of its kind that it defeated its opponents this easily. Diamond wonders why would Luxio need to show its pride like this, who attacks Pearl. Pearl tries to use Chatler and Chimler to attack Luxio, seeing they only need to have its pride returned. As his Pokémon are fighting, Pearl notices Luxio's claws are damaged, which Luxio normally use to discharge electricity, to communicate with othes, similar to why Pearl is smacking Diamond. Pearl stops the battle and hugs Luxio. He has it go to a Shinx, stating even with Luxio's claws damaged, it should not be pushed away by its peers. Pearl forces Luxio to discharge electricity to the Shinx, which sends impulses to others of their kind. The Luxio and Shinx understand the lone Luxio, who becomes happy. Luxio turns to Pearl, and nods. Pearl tells Diamond that he communicated feelings. Missy recites what Pearl said to the Luxio, which Pearl thinks she is doing his funny man joke. Missy denies and ignores Pearl, then carries Piplup on her lap and rides on her Ponyta. She sees is learning more out in the wild than she'd learn staying home. Diamond explains they took a shortcut through the grasslands. He points at the giant rock wall, stating they are at Oreburgh Gate, and they should be near the city. Meanwhile, the two actual bodyguards visit the hotel where missy resided in, and wonder what happened to the golden statue. Debuts Pokémon *Luxio Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 30 chapters